


Desire

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: All of Salem’s associates have something they want, all they need to do is tell her.JanuRWBY Day 3: Villain
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Kudos: 13





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Salem's my favourite and V8 is giving me everything I want.

Storming off from the latest P.E.N.N.Y. meeting wasn’t one of Watt’s finest moments, but a man can only handle such stupidity.

Pietro’s project was purely ludicrous. How one girl could be anywhere near effective as a fleet of Paladins was beyond him. If Pietro wanted a child to call his own, he could merely grab one of the street rats near the crater and call it a day.

But for Ironwood to still choose Pietro’s pet project over the latest upgrades he had for the Paladin?

Fuming over this latest incident, Watts paid no mind to the woman he bumped into. He did notice when she grabbed his coat and dragged him into the nearest ally.

“What are you doing?!” he yelled. Wrenching himself free, he straightened up and stalked towards the hooded woman.

He stopped when the woman in front of him seemingly vanished, only to reappear behind him with a knife to his throat.

“Not another sound.”

Frozen, he slowly raised his hands in a placating manner. With the knife still to his throat, his assailant pushed a scroll towards his open hands.

Looking towards the scroll, he glanced towards the knife before bringing it to his ear.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Arthur Watts, it is great to finally make your acquaintance.” He hadn’t expected a soothing woman’s voice to greet him.

“…Likewise.” he replied.

“I’m sorry for my associate’s actions, but I did need to speak with you. Before going forward, I do need to ask you something.”

Gulping, he waited for the woman’s demand.

“What do you want?”

“…Huh?” He pulled the scroll away from his ear, looking at the screen. Was this a joke? He tried to see who this mystery caller was but was only shown ‘Unknown’. A burner phone?

The woman brought the knife closer to his neck, causing a bead of blood to form. Putting the scroll back to his ear, he heard nothing, the mystery woman still awaiting an answer.

“I… I want to be recognized for my genius.”

* * *

“I know what Ozpin did to your sister. Do you truly want her legacy to be whatever tale he can fabricate?”

Hazel didn’t know what this woman was, but everything about her screamed Grimm.

“…What are you?”

“Somebody who can help.”

Before she could approach, he strikes first. With his hands clasped together, he slams them down onto her head. With a sickening crunch, she sags to the ground. He makes sure there’s no movement before stalking away.

Hearing rustling, he turns back to see the Grimm woman rise. So, he goes back to finish the job.

Again.

And again.

**And again.**

With only his exhausted, bloody body to show for his effort, the Grimm woman rises once more. With no aura, no stamina, he has no means to defend himself from whatever this woman wants.

“As I said before Hazel, I can help. Now, what do you want?”

With a laboured breath, he gives an honest answer.

“… I want to avenge my sister.”

* * *

Stepping off the sailship onto Haven’s airfield, the last thing Lionheart expected was to be ambushed.

Least of all by Salem’s faction.

A scorpion faunus is sneaking around, ensuring nobody gets near the room that he was dragged into. If the corpses with missing uniforms are anything to go by, he can hazard a guess as to how nobody noticed the intruders.

But right now, the eight-foot-tall man holding him in a chokehold, keeping him face-to-face with a Seer is of bigger concern.

Holding him so tight that he’s blinking away black spots in his sight, Lionheart knows he’s fighting a losing battle.

“Once again, Leonardo. Can I expect your cooperation in the near future?”

_Salem._

He should’ve never ignored the signs. Should’ve let Ozpin know that many of informants had gone silent in the past days.

Resisting has only resulted in the large man throwing him around like a ragdoll. He’s not sure how to respond without getting his neck snapped.

“Let me make this easier then. Leonardo, what do you want?”

The shame building up makes him want to vomit.

“I want to live.”

* * *

He was sloppy, plain and simple. Clearly Pickerel wasn’t alone, but the thrill of slaying a bigger target was too much to ignore.

Cornetto is responsible for his transport to Atlas, but for now, the storm cloud he hears rumbling in the distance are much more interesting than his current transport’s fearful whispers.

The truck comes to a sudden halt, lurching forward.

“What the hell?” Cornetto grumbles. The sound of his seatbelt unbuckling, and his weapon’s safety being switched off is all the warning Tyrian gets before the truck is thrown onto it’s side.

Though he isn’t knocked unconscious, his ringing ears and doubled vision keeps him in place. He hears the growling of Grimm approaching as Cornetto yells.

“What are you? What are you?!” Cornetto’s bloody scream and gurgles are a sign of his fate. The Grimm could still be heard outside, surely they’ll be coming for him next. His damned hands and tail are bound, and the truck door will only hold for so long.

Looking for any form of escape, his answer is given to him when the doors are thrown open. A single woman stands at the opening, Grimm standing behind her in a calm manner.

“Beautiful.” Tyrian whispers, tears clouding his vision.

He’s never seen a sight like this. A woman with bleached skin, black and red eyes staring with motherly love, with veins crawling on her face and arms.

Walking forward, she places her hand on his hand and asks one simple thing, “What do you want?”

What else would he say when faced with such destructive beauty?

“To serve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1\. Salem keeps mentioning associates when every named person of her faction is already at her location, so either there's still somebody we haven't seen, or she's talking about Grimm.
> 
> 2\. The Huntsmen in Tyrian's section are actually from his arrest report in V7.


End file.
